Infuriation
by Chihiro26
Summary: He infuriates her. So what does that really mean?
1. Chapter 1

**My first Uhura/Kirk story! I'm excited, are you? No? Well that's alright, I'll be excited for the both of us. =)**

**And as always I don't own this shiz. So don't sue me. Doumo arigatou! **

* * *

"UGH!"

Nyota Uhura stormed into her quarters after Alpha shift. And she was _pissed_. Never in her life had her blood pressure rose so high in such a quick time. She was still twitching from the shock. And she was cold…oh so cold. Fuming she walked over and picked up the blanket on her couch and put it around her shoulders. Once she was thoroughly warmed she fell on her bed, buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

Jim Kirk was infuriating.

Not only did his remarks spike her blood pressure but they also put her in a blind rage. It was such a rage in fact that her shift had ended with a shaking Uhura, a freshly slapped Kirk and a very surprised bridge crew.

After a few moments of screaming and mumbling about her captain's immaturity, the communications officer found that she was suddenly extremely tired. _'Wow…sheer fury really takes a lot out of a person.'_ She thought as she turned over on her side. "Lights at 10%" she muttered as she drifted off into sleep… The last thing she thought of was the red finger marks on Kirk's left cheek and the look of shock on his face. Superior officer be damned! She had been ticked and couldn't care less.

Uhura fell asleep with a smug smile on her face.

* * *

_It was a bright and sunny day. The grasslands before her sparkled in the sun's rays and Uhura watched as the tall grasses swayed peacefully in the wind. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the Sun on her skin before feeling a pair of arms slip around her waist from behind. _

"_Hey you." __She heard a man's voice whisper. She smiled widely and giggled before opening her eyes and turning to the man behind her._

"_Hey yourself." She whispered before kissing him sweetly. He responded by pulling her closer, the quietest growl slipping from his lips. _

"_Hey now" Uhura whispered against his mouth "None of that now." _

_The man relented going for a simple kiss on the cheek then pulling back to look at her. _

"_You look stunning Nyota." Uhura blushed slightly and moved back to spin around quickly. The white lacy sundress she wore flared around her and the matching white flowers in her hair made her look like an African princess. Not that anyone was complaining. _

_After her impromptu spin Uhura came back to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed contently as his hands found their way back to her hips. _

"_Today is perfect." She said._

"_And it's only going to get better." The man replied with an infectious grin._

* * *

_*beep beep beep beep beep*_

Uhura rolled over and turned off her alarm. Slowly she sat up and stretched. She had slept hard but she'd needed it.

Her stretching lasted only a minute longer, then she got up and began to get ready to shower. Once she was out the dream she'd had was on her mind.

The man's voice had been one she'd heard before but for the life of her she couldn't place it. And that grin...that dazzling grin. It had been so familiar. Had she seen it before? Maybe. But who from?

Uhura finished dressing and went to the officer's mess for breakfast. She grabbed some tea and a bagel with cream cheese and sat in a corner. That dream was starting to bug her. The mystery man's silhouette was stuck on her mind. She needed to know who the guy was! The traits had been so familiar...

Then it struck her. The man was someone on the _Enterprise_ but who? She would have to play detective to find out.

"So let the investigation begin."

* * *

**So definitely not my best but I've been on hiatus for a looooooooooooooong time so I'm trying to find my style again. Hopefully it'll get better. And I'm hoping the chapters will get longer. *crosses fingers* Anywho, reviews are always appreciated. But flames make me want to punch something. So yeah...until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**OMG! Two years. Wow. I am sorry. I will try to update this a lot quicker in the future but I can't make any promises since I don't exactly remember where I was going to go with this story anymore...heh, that's my bad. So with that being said, don't be surprised if this story takes a really uncharacteristic turn. At the very least, I promise it'll be a fun ride. **

**But for now, chapter two!**

* * *

Uhura was halfway through her breakfast when she felt the table shift. She looked up from her food to see McCoy sitting across from her. He didn't notice her staring though, he was too busy messing with his coffee and mumbling under his breath. Finally the communications officer decided to speak.

"Good morning doctor. Is there something I can help you with?"

McCoy seemed startled as if he hadn't expected her to acknowledge his presence but he recovered quickly giving her a look full of southern charm.

"Mornin' Lieutenant. No there's nothing I need your help on, I just thought you looked lonely way over here, besides there aren't many other seats left." Uhura looked around the mess and saw plenty of empty seats. She returned her attention to the CMO and raised an eyebrow. When McCoy pretended to ignore it she decided to change the subject.

"So, Leonard, how's his face?" McCoy took a bite of his hash browns before answering.

"It's fine. Swollen as hell, but fine." Uhura got the same smug look on her face that she'd fallen asleep with the night before. The doctor noticed.

"I wouldn't look so smug if I were you. You're not going to get off so easily with this." He said before grabbing his coffee. The look fell from the lieutenant's face. Now she looked indignant.

"He _deserved_ it. Why should I be punished for defending myself?" McCoy just looked at her for a moment. He could tell that she wasn't happy and that he would need to choose his words carefully if he didn't want the rage of Uhura falling on him next.

"Yes that's true but a lot of people saw you hit him. If he doesn't take action there will be talk of favoritism and I know you know that's not good."

Uhura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could feel the anger bubbling up inside of her all over again. McCoy noticed too.

"Hey hey calm down darlin' before you pop a blood vessel. You can't keep letting your blood pressure spike like this." Uhura knew he was right. She closed her eyes and took a moment to still herself. _'Calm thoughts Nyota. Think of puppies and kittens…and rainbows…and shoes…real food…Jim Kirk on his knees begging for forgiveness…'_ She opened her eyes. _'Now that's something I could get used to.' _She smiled to herself but was taken out of her thoughts by a beeping noise from her PADD. She reached for where she'd placed it on the table and read the screen.

"It's a message from Ki-…the captain." She said to no one in particular though the doctor heard her. He watched her for a moment while she read and saw her face go from curious to irritated before she finally got up taking her tray with her.

"The captain has requested my presence in his ready room." She stopped for a moment to take a breath. "Doctor, perhaps you should put yourself on standby…just in case." And with that she left. McCoy just took a long sip of his coffee and sighed. He was too old for this.

* * *

Uhura made it to the captain's office in no time. Once she arrived she knocked quietly, the door opening immediately with its trademark _swoosh_. She stepped in and instantly saw Kirk sitting at one end of the table. He motioned for her to join him and she did, opting to sit with an empty seat between them. She smirked after taking a minute to study his face. Kirk ignored her scrutiny and slid a PADD across the table. Uhura hesitated before letting her fingers pick up the object, her eyes never leaving Kirk's face.

"What is this? A drug deal?"

"Just read it please lieutenant." Kirk ordered. Uhura frowned and dropped her eyes to the glowing screen.

'_Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, you are hereby assigned to 72 hours of clean-up duty in lieu of your usual post. This punishment comes as a direct result of your public transgression against your commanding officer Captain James T. Kirk.'_

Uhura had to fight the urge to scream. Instead, she calmly laid the PADD on the table once more and made deliberate eye contact with her superior. He was smiling.

"Are you insane?" She quipped.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kirk replied. "I hope you enjoy your new assignment. I hear the engineer's can be very very dirty." He smirked before standing up, Uhura's cue that she was dismissed. The communications officer stood up slowly trying hard to control her glare. She failed. Kirk just found her irritation amusing and smiled widely as she walked past him and out the door.

* * *

"3 days? Wow, you must have really bruised his ego." Uhura snorted. Her best friend didn't really seem as outraged as she was trying to sound. The woman in question, Christine Chapel, was lounging on the lieutenant's couch lazily picking at her nails.

"Is there something else on your mind Chris?" Uhura asked. Chapel sat up quickly, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I've been thinking, and I think I know who your mystery man is." She said quickly. Uhura snorted again. The whole "mystery man" dream had been completely pushed from her mind and she'd even forgotten that she'd told Christine about it.

"Alright, I'll bite. Who do you think it is?"

"Leonard."

"McCoy? What? No."

"Oh come on Nyota. I saw you guys eating breakfast together this morning. He looked pretty amused."

"I'm sorry but 'amused' doesn't really scream 'madly in love' to me."

"Okay, maybe not on anyone else's face, but when have you ever seen the doctor look anything other than angry or tired?"

"…you have a point."

Christine smiled and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"See? Oh I can just see it now. Ny and the good doctor Leonard McCoy. It gives me goose bumps." Uhura fought the urge to snort for a third time. It wasn't a very attractive reaction.

"Whatever you say Christine." She replied. In all honesty she thought the nurse had gone a bit insane. McCoy? Really? There was no way. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if her friend was in fact, on to something.

* * *

**Woo I seriously hope that didn't suck. **

**You guys should review this. The more reviews I get the faster I work. I want to finish this story but I need you guys to _push_. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
